1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an overhead or lateral showerhead for installation in a ceiling or wall with a pivotable jet producing unit.
2. Description of the Background Art
In fixedly installed overhead or lateral showerheads, it is advantageous for the tilt and direction of the spray jet to be varied. In modern overhead and lateral showerheads, it is desirable in addition that these be made as flat as possible or even almost flush with the ceiling or wall surface. For example, DE 100 11 504 A1 discloses a showerhead with a spherical section and a spherical shell, which in turn has guides arranged perpendicular to one another, so that the showerhead can be moved in a vertical and a horizontal axis. Furthermore, WO 2006/093954 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,628,341 and 7,770,825, discloses a lateral showerhead for installation in a wall, whose jet producing element is pivotable all around by means of a coupling assembly rotatable around two axes arranged perpendicular to one another.
If the showerhead is to be flush with the ceiling or wall surface, apart from the flattest construction and design possible, it is necessary for the showerhead to be adaptable to different wall thicknesses or to different wall constructions or coverings.